


Day 13: Dancing

by Azarielisadragon



Series: Pride Month Prompts [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A - Freeform, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Dancing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon
Summary: Day 13 of pride month prompts challenge. Prompt: DancingAfter coming back from Wakanda Steve hadn't expected to find out any of Tony's secrets but when he hears music coming from the ballet studio he has to investigate. Not as angsty as I make it sound in the tags
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Pride Month Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Day 13: Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I used the song Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. It's mentioned that Tony knew Peter's parents but it's very vague wether Peter is Tony's biologically or not.

Steve heard music coming from an area of the compound he hadn’t been in since coming back from exile, he might not have done the right thing in hindsight but the accords had looked horrible and they had just been plopped in front of them. Tony said that they had been in the works for years and if they ever got the news they would have already known about them but Steve refused to believe that was true even with the evidence.

He had heard music and was going to investigate it as he heard crying coming from the ballet studio that Natasha had insisted upon. He opened the doors to see a sight he never thought he’d see. 

Tony was _dancing_. Full on slow ballroom dancing with a teenager that he’d never seen before. The boy had his head in Tony’s chest and seemed to be crying as the lyrics of the song continued.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

The boy had brown hair that curled gently that reminded Steve too much of Tony to ignore. Was this boy Tony’s son? Steve knew that Tony had a playboy past but wouldn’t they know if he had a kid? Maybe Tony didn’t know? Or maye Tony had kept it from them? Steve started to get upset that Tony hadn’t told him but deflated, he kept a far worse secret. His attention switched back to them as the boy pulled his head out.

“I thought he was different, Tony.” He stated plainly. Steve put together the lyrics and his use of he, the boy was gay? That might be legal but Steve still didn’t think Tony was that accepting.

“We always think the ones that’ll break our hearts will be different, kiddo.” Tony was speaking softly, like he understood. Steve was confused, who broke his heart? Who was this kid, he didn’t call Tony dad but Tony referred to him as kiddo, what exactly is their relationship. They continued to sway to the music as he stood by the door, they obviously hadn’t seen him yet, Tony stiffened whenever he entered the room. 

“You used to be in love with Mr. Captain America didn’t you?” Steve reeled back, that couldn’t be true.

“Yeah.” Tony sighed. Tony had been in love with him? “Yeah I did Pete. And then he lied about my mother's death and tried to kill me.” Steve hadn’t tried to kill him! But if what they were saying was true he had broken Tony's heart.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

“He tried to kill you!” The kid exclaimed as they danced around the room and Tony spun him out and back in again. “I mean, I know you came back from Siberia with eight broken ribs, a crushed lung, frostbite, and even more heart problems, but I thought Mr. Winter Soldier Barnes did it!” Steve felt sick, he had left that much damage on Tony, he had just been trying to stop him. 

“He and Rogers both did, kid.” Tony closed his eyes “Sometimes I wonder if he knew that I had the arc reactor taken out or he was willing to let the shrapnel shred my heart. Other times I wonder if he thought I had help coming and that’s why he took both planes, left me in a broken suit, and left me to freeze to death for more than a day.” Oh God, Steve had never thought of that, he had left Tony to freeze while he still had nightmares about the cold. And The Arc Reactor? He hadn’t known that it did anything except power the armour. Did he know anything about Tony at all?

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out_

_Of my life?_

He heard the lyrics of the song continue as they danced. Steve was Tony’s almost lover? They hated each other at first and even when they were kinda friends Steve hadn't treated Tony like his own person really, only as Howard’s son. How could Tony have fallen for him.

“Does the hurt ever get better?” The kid, Pete he recalled from what he had heard, was dancing with Tony as they started to waltz, he sounded better than when they had started but still upset.

“Honestly? No. But it fades with time until the hurt feeling is still there but you can ignore it. It’s hard to fall out of love.” Tony and the kid stopped dancing “And Peter Benjamin, you are still young and full of life.” He cupped his face “You’re going to fall in love a hundred more times and get your heart broken almost as much. Each girl or guy that you let into your heart is going to leave a mark.” The music faded in louder, Steve hadn’t realized it had gotten quieter, it must have been Friday’s doing.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

“Thanks Dad.” Peter murmured. And Steve was right, this was Tony’s kid. Tony smiled as the music stopped and they just stood swaying.

“Want to tell me more about Harry Osbourn, he might have been a competitor's son and he might have broken your heart with what happened but he was a big part of you becoming who you are. I’m proud of you, I know May is proud of you, and I think Mary and Ben would be proud of you too.” Peter smiled at him

“You think Mom and Uncle Ben would be proud? What about me being bisexual? You know how Richard was about that and Uncle Ben had stories for me.” Peter started to cry again.

“Richard isn’t important. You’re my kid and I would be the biggest hypocrite in the world if I had problems with you being bisexual.” Steve was frozen watching this unfold. 

“Hey Friday?”

“Yes Little Boss?” Steve jolted he had forgotten about Friday. 

“Play something a bit more upbeat.” A song Steve didn’t know came on as he slipped out of the studio.

“Yes!” He heard as he left. “Umbrella is my jam.” Laughter emerged from Tony, the first time he’d heard Tony laugh in, in ever if he really thinks. Steve closed his eyes and felt a tear trickle out.

“I never really knew him at all."


End file.
